Assassin files: 1812
by HistoricallyInaccurate14
Summary: A Young Assassin Has been tasked with thinning the Templar ranks Around an inn which is a gathering spot for the Templars. When his first target is not who he expected them to be, it makes his job twice as hard. He starts seeing the girl everywhere he goes. Making his life harder and harder and with a war rolling in that's the last thing he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Its easy really. Of all the people in this godforsaken city not one of them ever looks up. They haven't since I was born here in Upper Canada eighteen years ago. Not even the Templars think to look up. they just move along with the rest of the people in the city's and towns as if they couldn't be killed. Perhaps they feel no one would attack them, being the self righteous group they are. Or maybe they feel they can defend themselves to one of us. They always have been full of themselves.

Assassins take out more of they're ranks everyday and they barely realize it. Maybe its because they feel powerful, due to the amount assassins they manage to catch or kill. Although the number is almost twice as small as the amount of Templars we kill. They highly underestimate the number of assassins in Upper Canada at the moment which is confusing. They have more and more to fear everyday because of Assassins like me that have been spreading throughout Upper Canada.

If not for the fact that almost every assassin has expert camouflage skills I'm sure our true numbers would be revealed. Yet they remain oblivious to the lurking threat, even if they know we may be there. I cant help but hope the Templar I am hunting today is the exact same. I have been waiting for close to an hour, judging by how far the sun has moved, for someone to walk in to the inn fifty metres away. I received word that a local Templar outcrop has been recruiting and holding meetups at it for the past week and a half.

Due to this, no one but the Templars, and some unlucky people, have been going in and out of that inn and only one or two at a time. I'm here to thin out they're ranks any way I can. If that means by killing a lowly recruit, or by getting lucky and taking out the local leader it makes no difference really. Most of them take this world for granted. It is better off without those kind of people anyway, but some are good people they've just ended up in the wrong organization.

Some have even turned over after witnessing the horrors one side can do. That goes for both sides, either way. Now here I am, waiting, scanning the streets for anyone out of the ordinary. I have seen no one close to resembling a Templar in the hour I have been out here. whether its in the way they carry themselves with a blind confidence.

Or the way they dress in the uncommon black or dark brown colour and a small cross usually somewhere on they're person. No one has stood out significantly enough for me to take action.

Just as I gaze over the crowded street in front of me I see someone. Her clothes are no different from anyone else on the street and she walks the same but even from the distance I'm at, my perfect eyesight can make out all of her facial features.

She's gorgeous is the first thing I think when I see her. I stare at her as she walks, taking in her facial features. Icy blue eyes, shoulder length bronze hair, zero blemishes or marks on her face. I cant recall seeing anyone as pretty as her ever in my life. I really am shocked that a random girl could have me this distracted, for all I know thirty Templars could have entered the inn in the time I was staring at her.

Yet I cant manage to take my eyes away from her. As she reaches the end of the street she takes a left in the direction of the inn and my heart starts beating faster. She is wearing a regulars clothes, maybe she is new around here and does know about the Templars. I cant help but hope she walks past it but she keeps going until she is at the door. she scans the people around to see if anyone is taking notice of what she is doing, and my heart drops.

My shock from seeing her, turned into annoyance at being distracted by her, to a blank determination at what this means. With her actions thus far she must be a new recruit. She enters the inn and my resolve hardens all that's left is some more waiting. This attack cant help but feel harder then all the ones I have done prior.I don't want to think its because of how perfect she looks but I know it is.

I hate the fact that I don't want to hurt her now just from looking at her. This will be the thirty eighth assassination done by eighteen year old Marshall Doss. _The thirty eighth assassination by me._ One minuet turns into ten and right as I think she may be staying overnight she walks out. Only this time she is wearing a dark brown long coat, and strutting with confidence . My red and white over coat plus hood blending into the snowy background of the sky, are unwrinkled as I stand up ready to move and follow her but something unexpected happens.

The door closes behind her and she is about to walk away when she stops. She seems confused for a second then she looks around. Ill never know if it was luck or not that led her line of sight to the tree I was standing in or if it was some kind of sixth sense. It doesn't matter now. Her eyes lock with mine over fifty metres away.

My face is guarded by my hood from my over coat but our eyes locked. Her icy blues staring directly into my steel greyish blue ones. She must not be very experienced because as soon as our eyes lock I could see one very prominent emotion written on her face. fear. With that she turns and sprints in the opposite direction of me. I sigh, my plans just got twice as hard. Not only is it a chase now but I really don't want to hurt her. I shake my head in annoyance at that, this is my task and now I have to kill her. I look down towards the conveniently place cart of hay and dive off the branch, ready for some real action.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic. So feedback would be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Ubisoft I own nothing.**

I hop from building to building. Sprinting along the rooftops and wires connecting the houses and shops together. Trailing the newly Recruited Templar without anyone but her knowing I'm up here. Chases always seem to add a certain thrill that cant be achieved from a simple out of nowhere assassination. There is no more chance at a surprise attack with a chase. You cant just simply shove your blade through there chest after popping out of a dark alley, or dropping in from the rooftops. No. They actually have a chance to defend themselves.

For most other Assassins they would tend to try and avoid close quarters combat as much as possible. For me, that's what I excel at. fighting in close with my hidden blades, or the short sword hanging from my belt. I'm an expert at melee, and that is something I tend to be overly proud about at any assassin meetup I attend. Right now though I have to focus on catching my target first.

My eyes have been focused on her direction as of now. Running on the rooftops of buildings has advantages. such as better view in which direction your target is running. Also you don't have to push you way through the crowds of people. I could see exactly what she was doing from up here.

"Still running away" I say dryly, as I hop from a building onto a tree branch and forward.

Heading in the direction of the centre of the city, I realise what she is trying to do. I cant very well kill her in a densely populated area such as that. There would no doubt be some red coats about, that would interfere. On the outskirts of the city however, there are very few. I decide I need to cut her off now. In mid sprint I reach for one of my rope darts, hanging from my belt.

I pull it out right as I jump off the building landing in a roll. I've caught up to her, and now she is no more than ten metres in front of me. An easy throw. I cast in a quick over hand throw. Now rope darts aren't very big or, heavy and they may not cause to much physical harm. If they pierce the skin at all. But it will hook onto her clothing and pull her back before she removes it.

The darts fly's through the air. Striking her in the right calf and hooking into the fabric of her uniform. The momentum in which she had gained in her attempt to flee jerked me forward about a metre but it caused her to face plant into the ground. She rolled over quickly to try and unhook the dart but I was no more the two metres away and she would have to fight. She rolled up into a crouch at the same time she took out dirk sheathed at her leg.

I was oblivious to the people around me quickly scurrying away as I stared her in the eye. She couldn't be any older then me I just now realized. standing at about five foot six to my five foot ten. Her beautiful face showing nothing but anxiety and fear. As soon as I looked at her something in me turned off. I just wanted to take her and hide her from any future threat.

I grow angry at that thought. Bringing out my hidden blades I get into a defensive position and wait for her to attack. She cant run, because ill just catch her so, Seeing no other option, she lunges forward in a desperate attempt to catch me off guard. An easy twist of the body is all it takes to avoid it before I drop my shoulder into her chest and knock her onto the ground.

She lets out a strangled cry when she falls and kicks out at my ankles to try and bring me down. I simply lift my foot up and out of reach and she misses. I walk forward as she crawls on her back away from me.

"Please" She begs.

"Please don't."

Once again something in me blinks out, but I try to ignore it. I don't say anything back to her. I just grab her leg and yank her forward, as I come down onto a knee. Jabbing my arm and hidden blade forward towards her throat. She lets out a scream, expecting my blade to have sliced through her neck. But I stopped it a mere centimetre away from her throat, and I cant move it any closer.

Her breathing is ragged but her eyes open to look into mine. My arm doesn't move. We stay like that for about five seconds before I lean back onto my knees. She doesn't dare move, just simply looks into my eyes. I stand up and look down at her. The consequences for what I'm about to do will be high if ever found out. One look into her eyes and my resolve hardens.

"Go" I say, with a steely edge in my voice.

She doesn't say anything but her breathing stopped as if she's holding her breath.

"Go, before I change my mind"

that jolts her out of it. As she gets up without saying anything. She stares at me for a second before turning in the other direction and sprinting off. At about twenty metres she looks back to see me standing there, not moving. Until she rounds a corner out of sight.

"Dammit" I say out loud.

"What did I just do."

With that I turn and quickly scale a house before running away from this seen. This will all come back to bite me, I just know it. For now I cant do anything but go back to the nearest guild and get a different assignment. Hopefully that doesn't raise any suspicion from the higher ups


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns assassins creed all rights go to them.**

* * *

It's been an hour since my encounter with the assassin and my heart is still beating fast. Although that tends to happen to you when you come as close to death as I was, I can almost feel the eight inch razor sharp steel blade still pressed to my throat. I can still remember the assassins cold eyes that burned holes through mine. they resembled a hawks as it swoops in for the kill on an unsuspecting mouse. I cant remember what his face looked like it was shaded by the hood he was wearing with his red and white cloak. I shiver at what happened to me nearly an hour ago after I joined the Templar faction.

My father was a key Templar researcher who has helped in the capturing of many assassins over the years. Had he not been there to help track down the hideouts who knows how many more of our people could have been killed. Ironic to think a mere hour ago I could have been one of the dead Templars we often talk about. Yet I'm not, that brings me back to the assassin. He could have easily finished me, what with my lack of training and skill. He didn't though, despite the cold look in his eyes and the determination on his face.

He couldn't have been any older then me come to think of it. I'm only eighteen and he looked still fresh faced and young. He spared me though, for a reason I cant even fathom if I had been in his shoes I probably would have finished the job. maybe just to prove myself a true Templar, to kill an assassin.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on where I'm headed. My father has a shop set up in the outskirts of York I have to get back to him and tell him what happened to me. I might have to find a different way to get there however, walking isn't really an option being an entire city over. My dad has been encouraging me to join a Templar unit for a while now, even though I am young I've been helping my dad since I was just a little girl and I figured he would put in a good word for me.

When I got to the inn accepted me into the ranks pretty easily and told me to meet them back at the inn tomorrow morning for some proper training. learning how to defend my self would be a step up from how I managed earlier today. Mississauga is a big town however and it would be best not to stay at that inn as a new recruit. that would put a target on my back. So now I'm tasked with finding a place to stay as I walk along the street. I don't want to stay at a big inn that would be to high profile. a smaller one will do nicely.

My eyes scan the houses and buildings along the street as I walk. I have a limp do to the dart that was thrown at my leg by the assassin but I cover it well. Unconsciously I look behind me alert to any one who may be following me. No one seems to be from what I can tell with a quick scan of faces, nothing out of the ordinary. My head swivels back around when I turn a corner and my eyes fall on a small building at the end of the laneway. it has a sign hanging out front showing it to be an inn I could stay at. Hurrying my way down the road and pushing the door open I step in to the cozy warmth of the house and look around. One or two people sitting randomly at the tables talking amongst themselves , they barely spare me a glance before going back to talking.

I make my way over to the counter to speak with the innkeeper who looks up from cleaning a cup to nod at me.

"Looking for some food?" he asks when I sit down at a bar stool.

"I'm actually looking for a room" I say. He nods and walks into the room behind the counter only to return a second later holding out a key and notebook.

"Can I get a name?" he ask while he walks towards me

"Elise" I say, he rights it down in the book.

"up the stairs and on the right" he says as he slides the key across the bar to me. I pick it up and walk up the stairs to the room he indicated unlocking the door and walking in. I fall onto the bed and kick off my boots, I rub my eyes and spread out along the mattress. This is going to be a long night.

Line break/POV switch

 _Crack_

a shot rips through the quiet air of the forest in the afternoon. After my bobble with the kill on the girl earlier where I let her off with no more the a cut on her leg I figure the best way I could avoid confrontations such as that is to get a gun. Not a musket of course that would be way to hard to carry around on an assignment. A flintlock however is much easier to carry I could fit two at my side without any real noticeable weight and I can draw them with the flick of my wrist.

I whip out my second one and with inhuman reflexes aim and fire at the hay dummy I have set up twenty metres away from me. Another loud _CRACK_ sounds and my shot is away. The musket ball smacks the dummy square in the chest and lights a small area on fire around where the ball impacted sending the dummy toppling backwards onto the ground.

My frustration over not killing the girl earlier is still fresh in my mind. despite how much I didn't want to disappoint my mentor Thomas, but I couldn't physically move my blade into her throat. My body wouldn't let me, I was weak in the face of taking a life even though I have done it time and time before. Ignoring my emotion, I holster both of my pistols and sprint to the nearest tree.

I scale it in seconds and leap to the next branch on the tree over, I jump from limb to limb on each tree keeping my balance despite how fast I'm moving. I was born in the forest's of Canada thus I'm a natural at climbing and running through the trees. With me being born in Canada despite it not technically being a country and living here all my life I have witnessed lots of changes through out my time here. Lots of Torys and Indians were forced up here when the patriots took over down south.

The yanks had help from the assassins when they were driving the lobsterbacks out but only because we shared some of the same ideals more so then that of the Brits. Now however the new nation is becoming greedy, And greed in a new nation is not what you want to see. America is claiming its there manifest destiny to liberate Canada from British control as well.

Canada faired a bit differently then America when the British came over however maybe its because of the harsher winters people felt the need to work together more. Maybe its because the French came over as well, or most likely its because all the loyalist were forced up here during the war either way you don't hear any talk of rebellion or distaste with the Brits like you did south of us. The Templars favour peace from control and they feel they have a better chance to win and take control of Canada if they were fighting for the yanks. The assassins feel the opposite and think that if Canada was to be a free country it would do it on its own, violently or not.

So the roles have reversed since the revolution, and the tensions have been growing.

That's why its crucial to not miss an assassination target. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue my run through the branches. The temperature is perfect for this day in May. Its a great time to run through the forest trying to keep my self in peak physical condition. A gathering of assassins is happening near the town of Brantford, It will be a long horse ride away but this will be a crucial meeting. Thomas has word on what the Templars near the border are up to and how the American army is moving. I would also like to get my assignment changed, until then all I can do is train.


End file.
